The Magician
The Magician 'is a mysterious young man with a playful attitude and antagonistic behavior who first appeared only 10 years old during Dystopia timeline. He is the son of Torpad the Clocksmith and hails from the village within storms. He is similar to Markaj/Shadowguide in his choice of appearance. He uses techniques related to darkness and lightning, specifically storms. He seems very aware of the current events and was interested in Micoda. He seems to possess supernatural powers. His true motives remain unknown, but he appears to be Micoda's enemy and a possible ally of Marudeux after choosing to defeat Grex to release Marudeux. He is very ambitious and derailed from his unknown real objective, just to attempt to assassinate his foe Ferengeil/Diablos. Early life He was likely born in Utopia, a few years before the end of Purged Decades. His father is Torpad, better known as the Clocksmith. Dystopia timeline He conversed briefly with Micoda during his visit to the village within storms. He was aware of Micoda's plan to burn down the Library of Sepmornia, as he first appeared to suggest that he'd do it as fast as possible. He fled through the front door while making Shadowguide aware that he had been there. He might have been aware that Beast of Omens was going to appear. When Micoda appeared at the mansion of criminals in First Universe, he was faced by the man. He was interested in Micoda's choice of path. He gave a choice: a key to his friends' cells in the underground prison or a key showing a traitor in the midst of Micoda's friends while getting a memory back from his past. Micoda chose the key to his friends' cells. He also handed Micoda an ace of hearts as a means to contact him. He appeared again to defeat Grex and release Marudeux back into the world. It seemed unknown why he would do so, but actually he managed to capture Samael, who was binding Marudeux, and allow Paradox to progress with Marudeux's release, with one successful strike. He resurrected Blood Waher as a recruit of his, and by extension Devos the Ritualist and Robert "Cursed Axe" Baramov. It is known that Robert Baramov was tasked with interrogating a private investigator in Capital of Sepmornia as well as coming to Dystopia to assassinate Ferengeil/Diablos. He performed these tasks under the influence of Khalmotep, goddess of death. When The Magician appeared in Dystopia to complete the assassination, he revealed his true form as a mere boy. However, he deduced from the behavior of Robert that he had fallen under the influence of Khalmotep and killed him with one strike of a dagger. Yet the strike was not actually lethal, and served only to control the influence of Khalmotep as it left Robert's body. He is known to be later tasked with killing two men (one of them likely Ferengeil/Diablos) and failing. His curse then progressed and The Magician set up a scheme to have him planted to the prison facility of Infernal Pit as a prisoner. He had become insane and obsessed with his failure, rumbling while having seizures on his cell floor. The Magician also confronted Ferengeil in the beasts' cell area, where Arcagus happened to arrive at a critical time. The Magician told Ferengeil critical information in a gloating manner, sure of his victory: ''"I wanted to become a hero. If I could have just slain a Titan, I would have become a chosen of Khalmotep... But the circumstances were against me. And so, with my dream of being a hero crushed, I decided to become a villain." To add effect to his words, he pulverized Arcagus in an instant with his enormous might. Arcagus, being an old friend of Ferengeil, was a great loss and it sent him on a rage. However, miraculously Arcagus's soul arrived into Ferengeil's body and allowed him to access newfound power - Living Hell Mode. The two of them had an epic clash. Ferengeil ended up having with his techniques become ineffective, but similarly The Magician stayed on the defensive and lacked means of attacking his enemy head-on. Therefore, The Magician escaped the battle to deploy his other plans. After fighting The Magician, Ferengeil ended up recruiting Robert Baramov and a monk from the Infernal Pit to fill the ranks of his new organization. Ferengeil cast Curse of the Diabolical One on them to stigmatize them as his new men. However, this was a trap as Baramov's original curse was manipulated to have him explode through a remote command, and adding another curse on top of it was merely fuel for the fire. As he began to structure his organization, Ferengeil's top brass was called to a meeting, and The Magician saw his opportunity. Ferengeil, Casper LeMarr, Nagash of 17 Eyes and Baramov himself were trapped in the explosion, with their fates unknown. He was seen entering the mansion after the explosion. However, The Magician was unable to truly wipe out any of his enemies with the blast, and Ferengeil attacked the boy. The desire of vengeance for Arcagus allowed him to strike powerfully to scare his enemy away, and The Magician and his allies, Blood Waher and Devos the Ritualist retreated. Ferengeil felt the presence of the enemy disappear towards Lanexa. The appearance of another man, an unknown ally near The Magician caused him to uncharacteristically shudder, and he decided to tend to the wounds of his critically wounded allies. Indeed, The Magician set up a great team of five powerful beings to overtake the Reverse Dark Tide project for his own, unknown ends. He warned that while he was clearly ''"the villain"'', he was not the man who would fight. Instead, he had the powerful unknown associate of his fight Micoda. The man judged Micoda for not stopping the Paradox and entered combat with him. Micoda recognized the man briefly before the spirit of Khalmotep left him in the middle of the combat for no apparent reason. It turned out that the man was Samael, who had now somehow fallen under some kind of mind control from The Magician. He clashed with Micoda in a high-power exchange of attacks while two mysterious but separate entities appeared to confront the threat. One was Planekeeper, a guardian beast from before the Purged Decades. One was a captain from a ship that crashed down from apparently nowhere. The Magician had gone to the center of the pyramid to disrupt the process of Reverse Dark Tide and overtake it to his own ends. However, he was disrupted by the attacks of the captain and Planekeeper. Al-Cados died at his feet, unable to stop the man, but the attacks of the two of them caused the magnetic storm that The Magician was intending to cause to be limited in scope. He disappeared from the pyramid. Later, Samael was shown to return to his former self with all his dark equipment and abilities vanishing, only with some unknown black material still remaining in his chakra channels. It is likely that Samael reverting was caused by some action of The Magician. The Magician is not seen again until the purging incident, where he appears to be disheartened by the incident. The others at the scene were an unknown green observer, Heart, Marolos and Lutir who arrived a bit later. The observer seemed pleased with what had happened. Rise of Corporations The Magician then went out of the town and spent time with the girl who was the target of the purging incident. This girl was called Stella, and The Magician became known to her as '''Medrin. In the coming years, he and Stella became good friends despite being very different. The Magician was not very social, while Stella was a very outgoing and radiant girl. Medrin and his mother moved to The Metropolis. According to CRYPTIC's files, Medrin's mother died of a sickness at some point. They both applied to work at CRYPTIC, the crime-fighting organization in The Metropolis. Stella became a team leader in the field, while Medrin's intellect allowed him to excel as an analyst and rise to a senior position. Fall of Corporations After 15 years, Micoda meets the green observer again. The observer introduces himself as Timothy, and tells that he has been tracking The Magician. He wants Micoda to go to the city to lure The Magician out of hiding and shows proof that The Magician had appeared a few days ago in The Metropolis. It also shows that the boy has aged normally into a young man, around 25 years old. He later appeared to Micoda, asking him if Micoda knew his father, The Clocksmith. Before Micoda could answer, he vanished. His best friend, Stella, died moments later in the terrorist attack on Main Square. At that time, he went missing. Category:Characters